Mon frère de coeur
by YaNa31
Summary: Les pensées d'une archère face à son destin. Face à celui qu'elle considérait alors comme son roi. Son frère. Son frère de coeur. Son frère de coeur qui se dressa face à elle. Pour mieux l'abattre. Alors qu'elle lui avait tendu la main. (Loki/OC)


_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Contrairement à mes autres fanfictions, celle-ci est différente!_  
_Complètement différente!_

_Car, comme vous vous en doutez, le personnage central de cet OS ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais donc à remercier SkyAngel 1997 qui m'a autorisée à écrire sur son OC, Kara._

_Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent Kara, j'espère que vous retrouverez l'esprit des deux fanfictions de SkyAngel 1997_

_Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore Kara, j'espère vous donner envie de découvrir notre petite archère. De décourvir son monde où se mêlent mythologie et comics._

_A travers cet OS, je tenais à remercier SkyAngel 1997. Pour avoir donné vie à Kara sous sa belle plume d'argent. _  
_De nous avoir fait découvrir la mythologie et les Marvels!_

_Merci à toi SkyA!_

_Merci..._

_Loki et les personnages de Thor sont la propriété de Marvel._

_Kara appartient à SkyAngel 1997._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« **_Toi, mon frère de cœur_** » 

Toi, le prince cadet. Toi, le prince d'Asgard.  
Ami si cher à mon cœur.

Ami que j'aime comme un frère depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons été présentés à la Cour.

Frère de cœur avec qui j'ai commis les pires bêtises. Frère de cœur sans cesse à mes côtés pour m'aider à m'élever dans la hiérarchie du royaume.

Frère de cœur qui m'a toujours encouragée à chaque moment de mon existence

Te rappelles-tu, mon frère, de cette expédition dans la salle des reliques ? Te rappelles-tu de cet instant magique où nous nous sommes retrouvés face au Coffre des Hivers Passés  
Où tu m'as incitée à prendre entre mes mains le pouvoir de Jotunheim ?

Poussé par ta malice habituelle… Poussée par ma curiosité naturelle…

Te rappelles-tu quand tu m'empêchais de boire ? Te rappelles-tu de ces moments où, tel un ange gardien, tu m'arrachais ma chope d'hydromel et me faisais la morale ?

Mon frère de cœur…

Toi qui, dès le départ, a fait fi de mes origines. Moi, la bâtarde. Moi, la fille que personne ne souhaitait élever…  
Toi qui as fait tomber toutes les barrières entre nous. Toi qui ne voulais pas que je t'appelle « prince »…

Toi qui étais fier de me voir réussir. De me voir triompher des préjugés qui planaient au-dessus de la tête des archers. Toi qui m'a encouragée à suivre mon instinct. Toi qui as cru en moi.

Toi qui voyais en moi une Walkyrie…

La petite archère qui rejoignait les rangs des Vierges d'Odin. La plus jeune archère…

Toi qui me réconfortais sur le fait que mon demi-frère serait fier de moi… alors que je n'osais penser à une telle chose…

Loki… mon frère de cœur…

Toi qui as tenté de convaincre Thor de ne pas partir à l'aventure sur les terres jotuns. Toi qui as suivi le mouvement… toi qui m'as regardée, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que j'étais portée, tel un sac à patates, hors de la salle du trône…

Et puis, finalement.

Tout a changé.

En si peu de temps.

Thor, ton frère, banni pour expier ses fautes. Loin de nous. Loin d'Asgard.  
Odin, Père de Tout, plongé dans le sommeil d'Odin.  
Et que Frigga, Mère de Tout, t'a confié les rênes du pouvoir.

Et toi qui ne voulais pas. Et toi qui refusais ce pour quoi tu t'étais battu.

Toi qui m'as lancé un vase au visage pour me tenir éloignée de ta personne.

Et moi qui t'aie suivi jusqu'à la salle des reliques. Pour découvrir enfin ta vraie nature.  
Celle d'un Jotun abandonné. D'un Jotun trop petit pour survivre aux neiges éternels de son royaume. Toi qui pensais être utilisé par les Asgardiens. Toi qui pensais être que l'instrument d'une alliance…

Mon frère de cœur… je t'ai juré de demeurer à tes côtés jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il advienne. Quelque soit ton royaume de naissance.

Archère Royale. Voilà le destin que tu m'as offert. Demeurer à tes côtés pour servir le royaume éternel et son monarque. Me libérant de la poigne de fer de Brunhilde.

Toi que je ne cessais d'admirer…

Assise sur les marches de l'estrade menant au trône, je ne cessais de contempler tes traits. Tes iris émeraude si saisissants. Porteurs d'une puissante magie.

Toi qui te levas et dictas tes ordres avec force et détermination. Toi qui imposa ta volonté à Dame Sif et aux trois guerriers.  
L'arc bandé, je n'avais de cesse que de te protéger… de te défendre au cas où l'un d'eux viendrait à s'en prendre à ton auguste personne.

Stupide… complètement stupide de penser une telle chose.

Toi, Loki, dieu de la Malice, des Mensonges… tu savais parfaitement te défendre tout seul. L'époque où tu étais tourmenté pour tes différences était bien loin derrière toi…

Enfin… c'était ce que je croyais…

Ta jalousie. Ta rancœur. Ta soif de vengeance.  
Moi qui avais tant confiance en toi. Moi qui me suis battue avec Sif pour faire valoir ta légitimité de roi.

J'ai commencé à douter de ta sincérité quand tu m'as sommée de me taire. De ne plus parler comme une enfant. De ne plus regarder le monde comme une enfant.

Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Mon instinct me disait de te protéger. Quel qu'en soit le prix.  
De te protéger de tes propres démons. De t'aider à oublier le rang de ta naissance.

Toi, mon frère de cœur. Toi, Loki. Mon roi…

Je n'ai su détecter le mal-être qui te prenait en tenailles depuis tant de siècles. Je n'ai su voir à quel point tu te croyais diminué face à Thor. A quel point tu te sentais dévalorisé face aux exploits guerriers de celui qui se fait appeler dieu du tonnerre.

Je n'ai pas su voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Ou peut-être que si…  
Et qu'à travers mes yeux d'enfant, je ne me suis pas sentie assez forte pour lever le lièvre.

Pour réduire à néant tes funestes idées. Non, j'ai été faible. Trop faible. Indigne de la Walkyrie que je prétendais être.

J'ai été faible pour ne pas voir le piège que tu tendais à Laufey. Que tu as refermé sur lui…  
Et moi qui avais cru à une trahison de ta part… et moi qui croyais que tu avais laissé les Jotuns entrer à Asgard pour perpétrer quelques massacres.

Non… non…

Tu ne nous avais pas trahis… tu avais trahi les Jotuns… pour que leur roi meure loin de ses terres… pour pouvoir te venger de son indigne comportement…

Mais tu n'en es pas resté là… non…

Toi, Loki…

Roi du Chaos…

Tu as abattu le roi pour pouvoir mieux t'attaquer à Jotunheim. Pour pouvoir montrer aux bourreaux de ton enfance que toi aussi tu étais capable de tout…

Toi, mon frère de cœur…

Pour qui je commençais à ressentir des sentiments…

Toi que je voulais sortir de cet engrenage destructeur qu'était la vengeance. Face à toi, j'ai bandé mon arc. J'ai sorti Sygil de son fourreau. J'ai sorti de grands et beaux arguments. Pour te faire comprendre que, Fils d'Odin ou de Laufey, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais je ne te laisserai face à ton désespoir.

J'ai tenté de te faire renoncer à cette folie.

Toi, mon frère de cœur.

Toi, Loki.

Petit prince qui m'avait rejointe en haut de ce majestueux arbre lors de notre première rencontre. Petit prince qui avait accepté de me revoir. Petit prince qui avait refusé le vouvoiement et le titre de « prince ».

Petit prince qui est devenu roi. Roi de l'Empire des Cauchemars qui n'était qu'attiré que par le sang des Jotuns.

Toi qui songeais à tort que je voulais ta mort. Que Thor voulait ta mort.

Mon frère de cœur…

Alors que tu décides de porter atteinte à ma vie, je t'observe encore et toujours. Je me plonge dans cette étendue verte que sont tes yeux.

Je conserve l'espoir de te voir reculer. De te voir faire volte-face et de rendre les armes.

Toi, prince noir de mon cœur…

Sous le regard horrifié de ton aîné, tu enfonces impitoyablement la lame de Gungnir dans ma chair. Au-dessus de mon cœur, brisé par tant de tristesse. Tristesse que tu t'obstines à vouloir créer.

Alors que tu prends plaisir à me porter atteinte, je n'ai de cesse de supplier les Nornes de te libérer de ta folie.  
La lame s'enfonçait profondément dans ma chair sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Sans que Thor ne puisse rien y faire.

Je n'ai de cesse de vouloir te faire renoncer. De vouloir sauver ton âme.

Car je suis Archère. L'Archère Royale d'Asgard. Et une Archère Royale n'abandonne jamais son souverain. Quoi qu'il advienne.

La douleur se répand lentement dans mon corps.

Enfin, tu te décides à retirer la lame…  
Mais en veillant à ce que je ne puisse me relever facilement

Un rayon perfora mon épaule.

Effondrée. Telle une poupée désarticulée...  
Le sang… la sang…  
Le sang imprègne peu à peu mon armure. Le sang imprègne peu à peu mes boucles d'or.

Toi, mon frère de cœur…  
Malgré le mal que tu m'as infligée, je ne cesse de croire en ta rédemption.

Je ne cesse de prier pour que ton âme retrouve la pureté de l'enfance.

Toi, Loki. A qui j'ai dévoilé mes sentiments. A qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur.  
Ce cœur que tu as volontairement blessé…

La main fermement agrippée à Gungnir, tu ne cesses de siffler. D'user de ta Langue d'Argent de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit.

Pour terrasser ton frère. Pour me terrasser.

Alors que je ne voulais que ton bonheur.

Le corps lourd, je rampe. Rampe et rampe encore et encore. Jusqu'à pouvoir planter mon regard dans le tien.

Toi, mon frère. Mon frère de cœur.  
J'aimerais que tu te souviennes de ce fameux jour. Où nous étions encore des jeunes gens étudiant à l'ombre des arbres.  
J'aimerais que tu te souviennes de ma fidélité envers toi. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes de cet affrontement avec Fandral. Que tu te souviennes que je t'ai défendu. Que tu m'as défendue. Que nous nous sommes soutenus.

Que nous étions si complices…

Tu as raison, Loki.

Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous ne passons plus nos journées à tourmenter la Cour.

Nous avons grandi.

J'ai grandi. En veillant à conserver l'étincelle de l'enfance. Celle qui m'a guidée jusqu'à toi.  
Cette étincelle que tu as décidé d'étouffer. Pour une simple question de vengeance…

Cette flamme de la confiance qui dansait en nous. Et que tu as étouffé…

Je suis ton amie…

J'étais ton amie…

Ma vie semble défiler devant mes yeux. Et à chaque souvenir, je puis contempler ton visage.

Car, oui ! Je t'aime tel que tu es Loki ! Je t'aime comme mon frère.  
Car te donner plus d'amour me serait impossible. Pas en devenant Walkyrie.

N'oublie jamais cela, Loki !

Toi, mon frère de cœur !

Toi, l'homme que j'aime… toi le seul qui as su m'insuffler le courage nécessaire pour affronter le Conseil de la Chevauchée.

N'oublie pas que Kara ne t'abandonnera jamais…

Même dans la folie.

Alors que mes forces déclinent peu à peu, je n'ai de cesse de prier pour toi.  
Alors que tu décides de m'abandonner à mon sort, je n'ai de cesse de croire en toi. De croire que tu vas redevenir le jeune homme d'avant.

Et même si je ne suis qu'un pion sur ton échiquier, sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans celui d'Hela, je puis t'assurer que je resterai fidèle à mon roi.

Car une Archère Royale n'abandonne pas son roi.  
Et encore moins son frère de cœur.

M'entends-tu Loki ?!

M'entends-tu ?!

Je sombre dans les limbes.  
Et pourtant, mes dernières pensées sont pour toi.

Toi, mon frère de cœur…

Toi à qui j'ai fait serment d'allégeance.

Toi que l'Archère n'abandonnera jamais.  
Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort…

Mon frère de cœur…

* * *

_FIN!_

_Merci!_

_Merci!_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet OS_

_Si vous souhaitez laisser des reviews, faîtes-le!_  
_Mais laissez-en également sur "Kara: l'archère d'Asagrd" et "Kara: l'archère vengeresse"_

_Ces fanfictions valent vraiment le coup!_

_Mille mercis d'avoir lu cet OS!_

_A plus_

_YaNa31_


End file.
